Letters
by Moonlight-Hangover
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha and he lives in the apartment next to Naruto. The Raven thinks about his feeling for the kitsune, and listens to some of Naruto's music at the same time...So Sasuke writes a letter...SasuNaru NaruSasu YAOI CONTINUE?


Sasuke had come back to the village about a month ago, Naruto had convinced him that once he killed Itachi, he would give Konoha another chance. Sasuke soon saw he missed out on some of the villages greatest moments, missed out on growing up with some of his best friends, but mainly…he saw how much him not being there hurt Naruto. The blond had grown the most in the ravens opinion, in his appearance and his power. Naruto was stronger then him and he had to face that. He had to face the fact that Naruto had love. He had to face the cruel stares of everyone who will never forgive him. He has to face the fact that he was in love with Naruto…

Sasuke shook his head, he couldn't get the images of the blond out of his mind. He could hear the soft tune of Naruto's radio in the apartment next-door.

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...  
_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard the new song start. He looked at the blank white wall; only his bed was pushed against the pale, white paint. He crawled to the head of the bed and pushed his ear against the cool surface.

_I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided..._

Had Naruto ever cried when he was gone? Would the blond ever return his feelings? Or would he have to hide them, like he did when there where 12, and Sasuke claimed to 'hate' Naruto? Sasuke sweat dropped, he has got to stop thinking like that. He focused on the music and the soft thumping of Naruto's heavy feet against the floor.

_Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone..._

Sasuke's head shot back from the wall, causing him to fall off the bed onto the hard floor. He heard the music shut off and feet quickly running to a door. A moment later, Naruto was standing in the ravens doorway; a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, his hair was slighting dripping with water.

" Sasuke! What happened? Are you okay?" the blond asked him franticly. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's beautiful sky blue eyes, he could get lost in them, but not right now.

"I-I'm fine Naruto! I just tripped over an uneven floorboard…"

The blonds eyebrows pulled together as he watched the raven stand up, scratching his head in the process. Naruto sighed and smiled.

After making sure that Sasuke was truly alright, Naruto walked back to his own small apartment. Sasuke watched until he heard the door shut on the other side of the wall before he pressed his ear back up against the wall. No music yet…

_  
AM I JUST SOME CHICK YOU PLACED BESIDE YOU,  
TO TAKE SOMEBODY'S PLACE?_

There was the music…Sasuke rubbed his ear and heard a quiet, "Damn! I didn't know I turned it up!". Sasuke smiled at the blonds muffled voice, it was so cute. He waited a few minutes before he listened again, just incase the blond liked the fact the music was at high volume. He shrugged and pushed against the wall listening to the music.

_When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay.._

I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
that's when I decided...

If he had been feeling bad before, he was feeling horrible now. The song sounded so much like what he had pictured Naruto treating him like when he returned to the village. He chuckled at the thought, how he could be thinking that when the fox had just been so concerned about him when he just fell off the bed, he knew Naruto would care for him, and he would love Naruto in return.

_  
Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone_

Sasuke couldn't stand the music. He got up and ran to the door, flinging it open and barely keeping it on the hinges. He knocked rapidly on Naruto's door. __

Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out lo---

Naruto had shut off the music. Thank god, especially at that part of the song. The door opened to reveal Naruto; only in his boxers and a white beater. Sasuke giggled mentally, Naruto's boxers had little foxes eating ramen on them. Naruto looked surprised to see Sasuke, "Sasu-san? What are you doin' here?" Sasuke was going to tell Naruto the truth. He was going to tell how much the blond made him crazy. "I need to talk to you Naru." He only nodded and moved out of the way to let Sasuke in. The blonds apartment was cluttered with scrolls, empty ramen containers and expired milk. Just as he expected from the fox. Naruto sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, which Sasuke quickly took. Both were quiet for a few minutes, until Naruto awkwardly broke it, "So…uh, Sasu. What did you need to talk to me about?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer the blonds question, he looked around the small apartment and saw an unused scroll and some paint. He got up and quickly scribeled something down, using the most formal Kanji symbols on one part of the letter. When he was done, he sealed it and tossed to Naruto, who clumsily caught it. Sasuke walked out of the room and back into his own. ' There…I did it…'

_With Naruto_

Naruto stared blankly down at the scroll Sasuke had given him, debating whether or not he should open it.

Naruto didn't know what to think about Sasuke's strange behavior, but he knew the Uchiha meant well. He walked over to his kunai pouch and pulled out a knife, cutting the seal and letting the short letter roll out onto his bed. (A/N: I am putting the Japanese symbols first if FanFiction will let me, then the English.)

" 親愛なるなる、

私は言って、最もロマンチックな方法ではありませんが、私が知っている本もあるのだった。全て私はあなたを愛しファック！私はあなたのすべての後、私はあなたをつないでもらうんだけど、私があなたを愛し、私にして自分の人生をもっと言うことを意味していた感情はありませんからね！私は...私はあなたを愛しなる...

愛、サスケ

(Translation: Dear Naru,

I know this is not the most romantic way to say this but I fell I have too. Naru I fucking love you! I know you won't return the feelings after all I have put you through but I just had to tell you I love you and you mean more to me then life it's self! I just...I just love you Naru...

Love, Sasuke)

Naruto stared at the last words, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He smiled. Sasuke loved him! He went and grabbed the same paint brush and divided the scroll, replaying to Sasu's letter.

With Sasuke

Sasuke saw Naruto's shadow at the door and opened it before the blond even had time to knock. Naruto smiled and quickly hugged the raven, slipping the scroll into his pocket and giggling. "Write back Sasu-chan…" and with that, Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly in the lips before darting off into his room. Sasuke just stood there, a dumbstruck look on his face. He snapped out of his trance and closed his door, the scroll fell out of his pocket. Sasuke picked it up and opened it…

"私もあなたを愛しサスケちゃん！"

(I love you too Sasu-chan!)


End file.
